Magneto's Heirs
by Kikyo-Tabitha-Yukena
Summary: Lisa and Johns' parents were killed and their grandfather is sick. They didn't know their parents were mutants til their death. Now Lisa and John have to take over for their sick grandad
1. The Furneral

AN: Here goes my first fic that should just be weird the whole way through.  
  
Lisa Marie Maximoff stood crying as they lowerd two coffinf in to the graves dug into the grond like mouths to hell. Her father, Pietro, and mother,Katherine hadd been killed. Lisa had onl just found out why their parents sent her and her twin brother to Boarding school. They were mutants. Of coarse everyone knew but Lisa and John.  
  
Lisa had been sent, along with her brother,John, to Ireland for boarding school. They had been there eight years. They were eighteen now. The twins had bright green eyes and black hair. Lisas' hair was down to her ass and Johns was about 2 or 3 inches long.  
  
" John! Get your arce down 'ere now you stupid leprechaun!" Lisa yelled to her brother." What do 'ell are ya wait on?"  
  
" Me arce is waitin on da shnow flakes ta foll." John said smiling the smile that most girl went crazy over. His last girlfriend had been as serious about him as to ask him to marry her.  
  
" Den catch a ride ta Grandads alone!" Lisa said.  
  
" You know. I should have wished for a brother in me life in stead of me lovly sista." John smirked.  
  
" Is ya stuff packed? Me arce isn't waitin much longa on ya slow arce." Lisa sighed." Granda is sick. He burried his only son an' 'is daughter is ta pissed at 'im ta talk ta 'im. We gatta help 'im buy takin ova the part o' 'is life dat 'e wants us ta. Didn't 'e say dat dey was da Accolytes?"  
  
" What if I dont want ta continue what me Granda started? What if I don' wanna go? Whats if I have me own plans? What if I want ta live me own life for once?"  
  
" I don't give a bloody rats arce. And ya didn' have ta go ta see Granda afta the service fer mom and da if ya wanted yer on damn life. Now John is yea stuff all packed?"  
  
" I already packed. All me stuffs in da limo Granda sent." John shrugged.  
  
" How the bloody 'ell do ya know? They could be here at kidnap us! Granda and 'is accolytes aren't liked da mos' in Americas."   
  
" Now shiela why would we go and do something like that?" Pyro said emerging from behind the door.  
  
" Bloody hell! Pyro?"Lisa said. She ran over and threw her arms around his neak knocking him backward to the wall.  
  
" Good to see you too, Lisa." Pyro said wrapping his arms around her. They stood like that for serveral minuets before John spoke up.  
  
" C'mon ya arcehole." John yelled. " We gonna miss da plane."  
  
" Bloody hell shut up." Pyro said." The plane wont leave you its a private liner just for y'all."   
  
" Maybe if you'd get your bloody hands off my sister I'd be nicer, ya ruined me day ya bloody idiot. I still want me own life Lisa." John said.  
  
" John ya cant have yer pwn life. Yer life is what Granda says it is." Lisa said letting go of Pyro to face her brother." An' its not like I kissed 'im so don' give me dis 'ruined me day' bullshit."  
  
" Well are ya ready ta go?" Pyro asked.  
  
" Me stuffsin da car. Lisas' is in her room." John said glaring at Pyro.  
  
" Don't ya look at me. Go tell ya driva." Pyro said whispering something to Lisa. Lisa let out a giggle.  
  
" The I will." John said. "Driver!" He yelled walking to the car.  
  
" Whaddya want, Bub?"  
  
AN: Ok I have to thank KRS for helpingme decide who the driver would be. Makes it alot funnier. And I also have to thank ,KP2, my sister for helping with some of the dialoge! Sorry about the spelling doing the accents it gets confusing  
  
Well thats it. I'll be waiting on two reviews to start typing the next chapter and then another one to post it when its done!! Hope ya like my story!! Lov'en Lil Marzie. 


	2. Meeting Remy

AN: Now that I know that atleast three people have read this story I can write the next chapter! In all truth thats not why I just wanted to see if I could get three reviews on my first chapter. I got really bored so I have like the wole story typed up!!

KRS- No sorry your review and e-mail only counted as one. Well it was enought for me to start typing this chapter and all but it really only counts as one. Sorry!!

Story time.

" Nothing!! Never mind." John said cursing Lisa and Pyro under his breath.

" So did you have a nice chat with the driver?" Lisa asked as John came in with a sour look on his face.

" Oh kiss me arce!" John snapped.

" Shut the 'ell up. If you wanted someone to kiss yer arce ye should 'ave married da slut ye were wit in me room that night. Remember?" Lisa said glaring at her brother.

"Should 'ave kept out of me buisness an' ye wouldn't kno' bout that." John smiled.

" Ye right. An' ye should 'ave stayed out of me room an' she might not be dat statue over dere!" Lisa said pointing to a very life like statue of a woman smiling.

" Dats were ye put 'er." John said. " Was wonderin' were da screams went ta!"

" Don' ask Pyro. Cause if ye kno' ta many of dis familes secrets we can neva' let ya go!" Lisa said going to her room to get her bags. She returned a few minuets later with a backpack and two suitcases." Ready?" Lisa asked.

" Get yer bloody 'ands off o' me sister!" John snarled as Pyro put an arm around her shoulders and stuck out his touge in Johns direction." Ye get yer 'ands off me sister 'fore misfortune finds ye bloody git."

" Oh I'm shakin in me boots." Pyro said mocking Johns accent.

" Pyro, John stop acting like little boys and come on!" Lisa said .

" Right. An if ye would kindly do as I asked ye. I might calm down a little more." John said.

" An if ye would get me bags ye can keep all ye body parts!" Lisa said." Trust me I'm not joking!"

" Alright!" John sighed." Dunno why Pyro can't do it but Ok!"

" Because I asked ye to!" Lisa said getting into the limo. Pyro got in after her and John followed Pyro.

" 'O da 'ell are ye?" John asked the man sitting at the end of the limo towards the driver.

" Me name be Gambit." He said introducing his self.

" And that help how!" Lisa said rolling her eyes.

" Ya be knowin Gambits name is how." He smirked.

" What If I don' wanna kno ye?" Lisa asked.

" Den Remy sorry, chere!" Remy said.

" Any chance your last name LeBeau?"

" Oui, dat be Remys last." Remy said.

" Now cut da french an' tell me why ye here!" Lisa snapped getting impatient with him.

" Ta make sure fireball don' tarnish Magz grandaughter!" Remy laughed.

" Have fun 'e don' listen worth anything!" John said.

" 'es gonna listen ta Remy. 'e don' wan' Magz mad at him." Remy said.

" Ye bu' Remys me mate. I'll listen ta him. I gatta!" Pyro said removing his hand from Lisa' leg.

" Now sis if ye'll kindly move ova dere away from Pyro." John said eyeing Pyro as he spoke." I'd like ta get a read on him real quick."

" Sure bub." Lisa said. As she started to move the dirver moved the car and Lisa was knocked into Remys lap.

" Now chere, Remy don' do dat kinda stuff in public." Remy said.

" Who said I would!" Lisa said moving to the seat next to him.

" Don get mad at yer self now. Pyro she aint gonna sit by ye anymore!" John said.

" What if da sheila wants ta?" Pyro smirked.

" If bub doesn't like da read I tend te do wha' 'e says!" Lisa said. " Whaddya get?"

" 'e lustin' nuttin else. Danks fo'movin da car a lil bit Lisa." John smirked.

" No prob." Lisa smirked." Me bubs an empath! Yer just a fireboll dat needs te calm dow'!" Lisa rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

" An' yer jus' scared." Pyro said under his breath.

" Me sister not scared of ye!" John snapped.

" Didn't mean she was scared of me!" Pyro said raisning his eyesborws.

" Ye, Well keep talkin like dat an' ye won' got anythin fo anyone ta be scared of." Lisa said removing his lighter from his pocket with her powers." Now do you really need this?"

"Sheila you know I do!" Pyro yelled grabbing at the lighter.

"Well lets just see how long you last with out it!" Lisa said placeing the lighter in her hand and placing it in her pocket.

"Sheila give it back! Now!" Pyro yelled.

"What if I don't want to?" Lisa asked looking very devilish.

"You know your gonna give it back to me eventually." Pyro said

"I dunno. I think your precious lighter should be broken. Then maybe melted down to a liquid and poured into the ocean.

AN: Ok ok I get it. Theres a few people that hate to see Pyro get picked on. But it is funny! I don't know if I should have hisprecious lighter distroyed or not. Wait yall do get what he means right? By not being scared of him. Of coarse you do. Any way. I'm bored so I think I'm gonna start the next chapter. R/R


End file.
